


Hold Onto Me

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: a super short blurb on having an anxiety attack with some comfort from Roger





	Hold Onto Me

For as long as Roger had known you, you had anxiety and panic attacks. You hated having to explain your disorder to new people, but he seemed to understand what you were going through pretty well. He even told you about a harrowing experience of his own that left him with some emotional aftershocks as a way to ease your insecurities.

You weren’t always sure what triggered your attacks but you were certain of a few triggers, and one was hearing noises in the dark. Most people hearing a few creaks or groans around the house in the middle of the night would chalk it up to the building settling but if you heard them it could keep you up for at least an hour. You’d lay wide-eyed in bed, straining to hear anything suspicious in the darkness surrounding you.

You were sure to tell Roger about that when you started dating, though you hoped he’d never have to see you at your worst. You had been able to keep larger attacks at bay but occasionally you’d zone out in the middle of a restaurant, a small unknown panic rising in your chest all while carrying on a casual conversation. Thankfully Roger was a good distraction from your thoughts and he usually could pull you out of your own head without even him realizing what he was doing. As much as you wanted to hide it, you knew Roger would eventually witness you have some form of panic attack.

It happened that you were staying at his place one night which wasn’t an unusual circumstance but you had been watching horror films on television. They didn’t always bother you, but your subconscious had decided to pocket a few particularly terrifying scenes.

At some point in the middle of the night, you were awoken by a loud thud outside the door of the flat. You knew it was probably some drunk neighbor wandering home, leaning against the hallway for support, but still, your heart was racing and your body was covered in goosebumps. Roger shifted in bed when you started trying to control your breathing, his ears picking up on the soft puffs of air escaping your lungs.

“‘Severything okay?” he mumbled, blindly reaching out for you.

You couldn’t find the words to respond to him, instead just inching closer into his arms. You rested your forehead against his chest while he ran his hand up and down your back.

“Can I help?” his voice was soft and sleepy against your hair.

“Just hold me,” you meekly replied, concentrating on his scent and touch.

He kissed your head and gave you a gentle but reassuring squeeze. He was hesitant to say much until you relaxed a bit more against him.

“Better now?”

You nodded against him humming quietly.

“Good. You gonna be okay?” he asked, continuing to thread his fingers through your hair.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Can we stay like this till I fall asleep?” you hated asking what felt like such a pathetic question.

“Sure thing, love,” Roger’s response was low and soothing. “Just get comfortable, I’ll be here.”

Settling into his embrace, you were quietly thankful that he was quick to comfort you. The steady rise and fall of his chest put you at ease and you turned so that your back was against him. He laced his fingers through your own, pulling you as close as he could while kissing your head one more time.

The next morning Roger acted as if nothing different had happened, greeting you the same way he always did. His genuine acceptance of your anxiety led you to be more open with him, bringing the two of you that much closer. He became more vulnerable around you as well, causing you to comfort him on occasion, something he never thought he’d allow to happen.


End file.
